


Lazy Morning

by therisingmoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingmoon/pseuds/therisingmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shore leave and morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ** Originally posted to spock-uhura, reposting here with some minor re-edits.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of Roddenberry, no profit intended, just for fun.

The rising daylight gently filled their room. Even though she was technically still asleep, Nyota could already feel Spock shifting next to her and she clung to his arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their bodies shifted in harmony with each other as the bed sheets and covers rustled as they dug in more comfortably into their bed. She could feel Spock’s relaxed breath against her neck as he unconsciously nuzzled her.

It was shore leave and since neither of them had any particular plans for the day, it was rather appropriate to stay in bed longer. Although Spock required less sleep than most humans, he did find that longer periods of sleep and rest made him feel much more at peace than usual, so he occasionally indulged in sleeping in whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Nyota smiled to herself as her boyfriend held her closer to him; she cherished quiet moments like these where they were nothing more than just Nyota and Spock. She knows that Spock treasured them as well; they were anchors of serenity during the times that he would feel the weight of the universe on his shoulders. 

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his torso and let out a contented sigh as she cuddled closer to him. He slipped his hand under her gigantic Elvis t-shirt and rubbed her back. His eyes slowly blinked open to match hers and Spock let out the tiniest of a smile on his mouth, the kind of smile that he reserves for only her or the most happiest of moments.

“Morning,” she said.

“Good morning,” he replied. “Have you slept well?”

“Of course,” Nyota replied as she slipped out of his arms to stretch and then kissed him. Spock’s hands wandered along her torso and a hand made its way to her breast. She sighed and ran her fingers along Spock’s bare torso. He linked his other hand with hers and he kissed her back. As their lips connected, Nyota put her hands on his waist and tugged at him until he was on top of her. When they broke the kiss, Spock slipped his hands under Nyota’s shirt again to touch the smooth black skin underneath and to slide her shirt off at the same time. 

She got the message loud and clear and slipped the shirt off before his hands made it to her breasts. Spock cocked a pleased eyebrow as he took in the pleasing sight of his girlfriend’s bare chest. Nyota simply smirked as her fingers ran up and down Spock’s torso, stopping at the band of his pants. She slid her fingers under the elastic, mimicking Spock’s shifting of her shirt. Her hand slid down into his pants and entwined her fingers in the hair while her other hand slid up his back as she pressed him closer and kissed him.

She could feel his stiffening cock against her thighs and squeezed her legs against his own; a low moan escaped her mouth as Spock bent down to kiss her shoulder and then her breast. At the same time, his fingers slipped under Nyota’s underwear and pressed at her clit with two fingers. She gasped at the sensation and wrapped her arms around his chest. 

“Spock…” she moaned. Pleased, Spock gently rubbed at her clit as he kissed along her neck and breasts again. Nyota moaned as she splayed her fingers across his back and dug her nails into his skin. Spock kissed down her torso until he removed her underwear when he got to her clit. As he spread her legs out, his tongue nipped along her folds, taking in the warm heat emanating from them. He suckled at her clit, causing her to moan as she ran her fingers along his neck and tips of his ears. His ears took on a tint of green as he paused for air. He gazed up at her and noted the ecstatic expression of her face. He sucked and licked at her pussy some more until the waves of pleasure from her orgasm rippled throughout her body. Spock then leaned up to nip at her breasts as he slipped his fingers into her pussy, massaging her clit and folds.

Nyota sat up to kiss him and then slipped her hands into his flannel pants. Her hands traveled down his skin to his hardened cock. It was warm and thick and ready. She tugged at his cock and in response, he moaned her name and kissed her deeply again. With a quick motion of his hands, Spock took his pants off and leaned her back onto the pillows as he massaged her clit again.

She moaned as she spread her legs a little wider in order to wrap them around Spock’s hips. Her expression was a mix of ecstasy and excitement; she trailed her fingers up along his torso and chest, wrapping her arms around him to bring him back down onto her.

Spock slid into her with ease and she moaned his name as the sensations of his shaft filling her flooded her senses. As he thrust into her, her legs tightened around his hips and her nails dug into his back. He left warm kisses along her nipples and her shoulders as his fingers rubbed circles along her skin. 

“Nyota…” The sound of her name escaping his lips was like music to her ears and the waves of pleasure and ecstasy course throughout her body. Spock’s skin takes on a green flush as he thrusts into her and his hand drifts between them to massage her increasingly sensitive skin. The prickliness of her nails digging into his skin heightened the waves of dizzying ecstasy that washed over him as he thrusts passionately into her.

With a swift roll, their positions shift with Spock lying back on the bed and Nyota riding him. His hands grip firmly on her hips as the intense pleasure takes over their bodies. He pulls her close to him and they kiss passionately. Her fingers splay out across his back as he leave trailing kisses along her shoulder and her breasts and his fingers entwine themselves in her hair. 

Nyota climaxes and exerts all the energy of her orgasms into digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs as tightly around his hips as possible. She moans Spock’s name with intense ecstasy and he finally comes, gasping for air and they sink back down onto the bed with him on top of her. He kisses her lovingly as he pulls out and she rubs soothing circles in his back to make up for the green nail marks she left on his skin. 

Spock pulls her into a loving and firm embrace as he pulls the sheets up their chests; Nyota wraps her arms around his torso and sighs happily. They remained like that for several minutes before the exhaustion from the sex slowly sends them off back to sleep.

They slept for a few more hours before Dr. McCoy very loudly and rudely started banging on their door. With an annoyed groan, Nyota slipped out of Spock's arms, put her sleeping clothes back on, and headed for the door. When she opened the door, she glared at the cantankerous doctor. “What?”

“Jim got his head stuck in something,” the doctor grumped. “Again.”

She rolled her eyes and ran a palm over her face just as Spock appeared at her side in a black tank and his flannel pants. Leonard’s eyes widened as he stared at Spock because he had never seen the Commander look so un-Vulcan. “Is that _flannel_?”

Spock only cocked an eyebrow at him. “Contrary to what you believe, Doctor, I am fully capable of wearing civilian clothing.”

Leonard snorted. “That’s still flannel you’re wearing.” 

“I thought we were talking about what stupid thing did our overgrown child of a Captain do and what kind of trouble he’s in this time.” Nyota elbowed the doctor back to the subject on hand.

“Right,” he said. “I don’t know the details exactly, but his head is stuck and I can’t free him by myself.”

She sighed. “Give us ten minutes and we’ll be right out.” Leonard scowled, but nodded as she closed the door. “Time to wash up and see what the Captain did this time,” she said.

“I agree,” Spock replied. “I am rather curious as to how he managed to get his head attached to something again.”

She chuckled as they walked into the bathroom together to shower and wash up. “Me too.”

So much for a lazy morning.


End file.
